minifigurefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BobaFett2/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Minifig Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:BobaFett2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Agent Chase (Talk) 02:37, December 10, 2009 Admin Ok, first two things. One make all the pictures on the right side. Second Change the agents thing at the bottom to Blue and gray besides red and green, and i'll think about it. :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 21:00, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi i'm GameGear360. I'm a user also on Brickipedia. I've noticed you've done some great edits to this wiki. We really appreciate it. Thanks for helping us out, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 22:15, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, it's a problem. Do you know how to fix it? [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 22:55, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Do you have a home wiki apart from this one that I could find you at? :::The problem is on your preferences you need to make it say= and everything will be fine. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 21:58, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Pics I'm going to be uploading a lot of images, so can you help make them into pages? Thanks! [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 22:00, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Okay! That's fine. I'll collect the images, you do the pages. I got a lot coming as well. What time will you be leaving tonight? I'll be on all night. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 22:40, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Great Great! It seems we are the only active users here. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 23:07, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Aqua For Aqua Raiders in 2007 I just called it Aqua Raiders and the minifigures Aqua Raider 1 and Aqua Raider 2, but on the 1997 theme I called it Aquaraiders (1997) and the minifigures Aquaraider 1 and [2, so Ithought this might clear some confusion. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 00:12, December 16, 2009 (UTC) This user has earned the Minifigure of the Month (MOTM) for (Put the month in here) and This page has been elected Best of the Month (BPOTM) for (Put the month in here) should be good enough. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 00:17, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Images I have some interesting images that I find really cool. They have nothing to do with Minifigs, but are sweet cars. Can I upload them and put them in my category? [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 01:00, December 16, 2009 (UTC) PS. There's over 50:) Sorry!!! It's just going to be a link from my other sites to see my tastes. If I were you I wouldn't worry: I'm not going to have 600 edits very soon. Anyways, bye! [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 01:31, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Admin I've had to clean up a lot of the Agents stuff. Should I?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:18, December 17, 2009 (UTC) This is one of the lego agents? Clean up.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:26, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Hey, You don't need to aprove of what I do, It's the outher way around.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:30, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Not sure, I hoped you would know.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:33, December 17, 2009 (UTC) What is your pic and do you like MMOGs?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:34, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Don't know. He's been gone for a wile.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:35, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Were do you get all those good pics?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:38, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Have you herd of Fusion Fall?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:38, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Also could you move the welcome template up next to the minifig pic?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:40, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Fusion Fall. Have you herd of it?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 00:43, December 17, 2009 (UTC)